


enemies 2 lovers

by godtm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Jackson Whittemore, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Enemies With Benefits, Enemies to Lovers, I dont know how to tag, Im tired, Its 3 am, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, M/M, Pre Canon, Queen - Freeform, Season 1, Season 2, Sorry if I missed any, Stiles Stilinski Is Bad at Feelings, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Top Jackson Whittemore, Top Stiles Stilinski, enjoy, enjoy i guess, fast and loose with canon, i dont regret making this, i regret making this, i use song lyrics and dialogue, i was dared to make this, idk i didnt for the others, its about the romantic tension ya know, its about the sexual tension ya know, listen to enemies 2 lovers by natalie chavez, love her, might change the title, my first time writing any kind if smut so, tell me if i did, this is based off of a song, we dont care about canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godtm/pseuds/godtm
Summary: based on the song enemies 2 lovers by natalie chavez, showing snapshots of stiles and jacksons relationship going from enemies with benefits to being jn an actual romantic relationship
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Kudos: 36





	enemies 2 lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hispanic_at_the_disco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hispanic_at_the_disco/gifts).



> hi, this is for my brother isaiah because he bet me to do it, i love you isaiah, enjoy yeehaw homies

Jackson pulled Stiles from the hall into the boy's bathroom while he was leaving from lacrosse practice. 

"Wha-" Stiles was cut off from being slammed into the inside of one of the bathroom stall doors. "Jackson? What are-" he was cut off again, this time by Jackson giving him a bruising kiss. 

"Shut up Stilinski." Jackson all but growled, pulling both of their shirts off aggressively

"You would think that lacrosse would release all that tension." Stiles said sarcastically, slightly breathy from Jackson sucking a hickey on his collarbone, both of their hands pulling at each others hips.

Jackson pulled off his collarbone and grabbed his jaw tightly, almost hard enough to bruise. "Shut up Stilinski, the only reason I'm this pent-up is because your pal McCall wasn't here for me to kick his ass. Its the only thing he's good for during practice." Letting go of his jaw, Jackson started unbuttoning his pants taking them off, while Stiles did the same.

Kicking his pants to the side Stiles licked his hand and started jerking them both off. "Please if you really wanted someone to beat up during practice you could've used fucking Greenberg, or have Coach call me up." Moaning as Jackson lifted one of his legs to his thigh and inserted a finger he didn't notice Jackson wetting. The back of his head hitting the stall door, moaning, as Jackson started pumping his finger in and out of him, adding another one after a few minutes.

"Maybe I like you better like this. Legs spread and needy for it."

"Ha! Of course, you only like me when we hook up in the bathroom stalls." Stiles grinned before gasping as Jackson pulled out his fingers and practically shoved his cock into his ass, not even giving him enough time to adjust.

"Don't act like you don't only like me when I'm pinned against your bedroom wall." Jackson moaned into Stiles's neck. "Besides for all that you're talking I don't hear an actual complaint about what we're doing."

Stiles let out a shaky laugh as he started to jerk himself off again, his forehead against Jacksons' shoulder. "Oh, no complaint here. And for all that you're talking," he said mockingly. "you can't act like you don't mind being pinned to my bedroom wall. You get off on it just as much as I do."

"Oh, I never said I didn't mind it," Jackson panted as he was getting close, putting a hand in-between them to help Stiles. 

"No I don't really mind at all." Jackson continued, teeth clenched as Stiles tightened around him making him come as well.

**-**-**

"You've spent so long hating every move he made, almost going out of your way to antagonize him. Now you barely even bother him, even during practice, instead, you just stare at him. What's up?" Danny asked Jackson during lunch as he once again caught him staring at Stilinski. 

Jackson jerked his head back to Danny before shrugging defensively. "Nothing man. Just haven't had the time to mess with him." Glancing back at where Stiles and Scott were sitting, unbeknownst to him, having a similar conversation that he was having with Danny.

****

"You've wasted years calling him names like, pompous and haughty and vain, to name a few. To his face even!" Scott said incredulously as he tried to interrogate Stiles about what was happening between him and Jackson.

"Am I wrong though? He is, arrogant and annoying too." Stiles interjected, hands flailing nearly knocking over both his and Scotts drink.

"And now... what?" Scott continued ignoring Stiles' interruption. "You're just avoiding him? And him you? What's going on man?"

"Nothing! What does it matter if he hasn't bothered us-" 

"You." Scott corrected, Jackson had still been body-checking him roughly in and out of practice.

"In a while? And anyway I just haven't had time to worry about what Jackson might be planning on doing to us since he hasn't in a while." Stiles continued as if not noticing Scotts interruption, and unknowingly using the same excuse Jackson had.

****

Later when Stiles had Jackson on his knees in front of him, he told him, "Youre an asshole, none of that matters right now because oh do you know how to use your tongue."

**-**-**

"I hate you." Was the first thing Stiles said to Jackson as he sat down at Jackson's' desk carrying all the things they needed for the lab. Harrison had made them partners, the dick.

"Oh, but you love it when we're fucking." Jackson mumbled as he set up the Bunson burner, not turning it on just yet.

"I hate you," Stiles replied with a bit more venom than he used last time, grinding up the powder they were using finer.

"But the passion is there," Jackson said mockingly in a slightly higher-pitched voice, writing everything they were supposed to do down.

"I hate your condescending demeanor." Stiles glared preparing the beaker of water they were supposed to pour the powder into. 

The table two down from them leaped with flames, apparently, they had turned the gas on before leaving it to do the other steps, and when they went to light it, it burst higher than it should've. It was not surprising it was Greenberg's table. 

**-**-**

"You glare at me in public, but here you are sneaking me into your room." Stiles snarked as he climbed the rest of the way in from the window. 

Jackson pulled him into a heated kiss, all teeth, and aggression. Jackson pushed Stiles onto the bed, kissing down his neck, while one of Stiles' hands roamed from his back to his ass and the other went under his shirt, teasing at one of his nipples. "Well I hate you, but I love this."

"I love it when you bite my neck, but I hate everything else about you," Stiles said as Jackson kissed below his jaw, biting at the sensitive spot. "And honestly, that's super hot."

"I hope your parents are away cause you sure yell my name alot." Stiles moaned as Jackson pushed his shirt up to lick at his nipples.

"Shut up Stilinski and rip off all my clothes already. Besides who said you were topping?" Jackson asked as Stiles flipped them and roughly pulled off his shirt and sweats. 

"Oh, but isn't it my turn baby boy?" Stiles replied teasingly as he kissed up Jackson's thighs. His hands wandered over Jackson as he leaned back up to kiss him.

Jackson flipped them over again so he was back on top straddling Stiles' hips. "Each time you speak I want my hands around your throat." 

"Oh is that so?" Stiles mocked as he guided one of Jackson's hands to his throat. Jackson squeezed lightly, barely enough to feel it.

"Your voice is only tolerable in bed," He continued, kissing down Stiles' chest, stopping at his stomach. "Like when you mumble breathy curses as I'm giving your head." He said before taking nearly all of him. 

**-**-**

"I hate you," Jackson grumbled as Stiles drove his Porsche through the preserve. 

" Oh, but you love it when we're fucking." Stiles said trying to focus on where they were going. 

"I hate you," Jackson repeated with more passion as Stiles accelerated again hearing the car bump around. 

"But there's the passion," Stiles said a bit sarcastically.

"I hate your sarcastic demeanor," Jackson said with a bit of a whine. 

"Ah well, I bite your lip when you pull my hair so," Stiles replied as they pulled up where they could see the burned put Hale house, Derek and Scott fighting Peter. They got out and watched for a moment before Jackson took one of the Molotov cocktails out of the truck and threw it at Peter.

**-**-**

"You know I'm in deep when I can stop thinking about," Jackson said randomly one day after the two of them had finished and were just laying together. He leaned up on an elbow, looking down at where Stiles laid next to him.

"I know. We ought to stop cause you're the only thing I think of." Stiles replied not looking at him, brown furrowing, he moved to sit up.

"Well I don't think we have to stop, maybe we can just progress-" Jackson started before Stiles interrupted.

"It can't go any further than this,"

"Why?" Jackson said confused, it seemed like they were both on the same page regarding their feelings, why couldn't they just continue into having a relationship?

"Because hating you is far easier than falling face-first into being in love with you," Stiles stated bluntly, still not looking at Jackson, picking now at the blanket that they were under.

Jackson just laid there speechless, still confused but now also hurt.

"And I recognize this is unhealthy," Stiles continued rushed as if he was forcing himself to say it. "I realize you're super pretty" Stiles whispered after, almost an afterthought. "But kissing you is simple, and I can't afford for you to break my heart." Stiles moved, getting up from Jackson's bed, looking for his clothes. 

"break your heart?" Jackson asked, not understanding, sitting up now, watching as Stiles Moved around the room.

"Let's keep things as they are," Stiles said as he put on his shoes moving towards the window. As he opened the window and had one foot out he said. "So you don't break my heart... Again."

"Again!? Wait, Stiles!" Jackson moved quickly to the window, watching as Stiles got up from where he had jumped down, and moved to where his jeep and been parked out of sight. "What do you mean again?" 

**-**-**

Stiles drove his jeep through the warehouse, running over Jackson in full kanima form. Stiles winced feeling bad. "Did I get him?" Right after he asked Jackson jumped on the hood hissing at him and Lydia. 

Stiles pushed Lydia out of the jeep and to the others before coming to stop in front of Jackson who was about to claw at him. "Jackson- Jackson wait!" Stiles exclaimed as he held up a key. It was the key Jackson had given Stiles just before the fight they had a couple of days ago. Jackson took it, his full kanima form retreating. He stared at Stiles for a couple of moments before stepping away.

Jackson nodded at Derek, spreading his arms out. Derek and Peter quickly ran and stabbed through him with their claws. When they released him, Jackson staggered before starting to fall, Stiles ran to catch him.

Stiles knelt with Jackson, holding him, a hand to his cheek. Jackson whispered asking, "Do you-" not even able to finish as he choked.

"I love you," Stiles whispered back, not even paying attention to the others that were watching them. "I love you, I love you. God, I love your condescending demeanor." He continued to whisper, "You're arrogant and vain, but that doesn't matter cause I love you. I love you, Jackson." Jackson nodded as he closed his eyes, his head slowly coming to rest on Stiles' shoulder. Stiles laid him down on the warehouse floor and started to cry. 

A few moments later Jackson's wounds started to heal, everyone stopped, holding their breath. Jackson's eyes flew open, they were blue.


End file.
